Are We Destructible or Indestructible?
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: Two people. Two very different lives. They aren't good for each other, but neither can say no to what's taking place. AU Naley One-shot


Okay so this is a really random idea that I got the inspiration for from multiple resources. Hope you guys like it. I knocked it out in like five hours. It's very M and very AU. Just something different so let me know what you think and FITD udpate is coming soon. Thanks!

I own nothing pertaining to OTH.

* * *

><p>"I want you out of my apartment now!"<p>

"Don't worry, I'm already leaving."

Nathan tugged at the buttons on his dress shirt as he made his way to the front door of the apartment. The petite blonde trailing behind him threw another pillow at his head as he pulled on his leather jacket. At least she wasn't throwing plates like last time. He really didn't have time for this shit.

"You do this every time Nathan! What the fuck is your problem?"

"You know the deal Hales. I don't know why you act so surprised."

"First of all asshole, do not call me Hales, and secondly the reason I act so surprised is because you say it's different every time and I'm dumb enough to believe you!"

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed a haircut. She did this every time and he often found himself wondering why he kept coming back. Actually, he knew the answer to that but he refused to say it out loud. Instead he put himself through her rants because he told himself the sex was too amazing to let go, and it was, but that wasn't the sole reason.

"I have to go _Hales_. I'll see you later."

He smirked and winked at her and quickly shut the door before she could hurl the flower pot at his head. He heard it crash and lightly laughed to himself. She was hot when she was mad. His expression grew serious though. He felt guilty. He hated hurting her, but it was better than them being together. The plan was for him to cut their "thing", but she had a hold on him and he was too weak to let her go all together. Since when did he get a fucking conscience?

Haley sighed and held the bed sheet tighter around her chest as she stared at the now closed front door. She was pissed off at him, but she was more pissed at herself. He was right. She did this every time. It was a pattern between them and she wished it would stop. Haley knew what she was getting herself into when she got involved with Tree Hill's resident bad boy, but she wanted it. She wanted the heat and passion, but with that came heated arguments and passionate object throwing. She knew why she couldn't let him go, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. It would just make her pathetic. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She hated him, yet she didn't. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already two a.m. She had to get to bed. Haley had long ago stopped crying whenever Nathan left. He had a way of saying things and making them cut right through her. She used to cry when he left, but not anymore. Now she was just red with rage. Fuck him. This really was the last time.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? Haley's again?"<p>

"None of your fucking business. I'm here aren't I?"

Lucas continued to wipe down the bar as Nathan shrugged off his leather jacket and started setting the chairs on the tables.

"You're right it's not any of my fucking business. I just want you to be careful. You could end up getting a girl pregnant Nathan. How is that going to look to the Charlotte Bobcats and the NBA? Aren't you already being watched because of your behavior?"

"Would you get off my ass already? I'm here helping you. What do you want from me?"

"You're here because you're supposed to be. You own half this place too. You're here because it's the offseason and you needed something to do or should I say _someone_. You're not here because you _want_ to help me."

"Whatever Luke. I'm being careful."

"We'll see about that. There's paperwork waiting on your desk. You handle that and I'll finish up out here."

Nathan grabbed his jacket and went to the back of the club behind a huge sliding steel door that held Lucas and Nathan's offices.

There was no point in going home tonight. He would just end up back here tomorrow. The paperwork could wait. He went to his black leather couch instead of his desk and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Haley played with the olive in her glass as she waited for Nathan to come out of his office. The place was packed, seeing how it was Saturday night and all. Some new band was playing tonight, but she could really give a shit. She came here to cut things off with Nathan. This is where they had first met. She had been working at Tric as a bar tender when he came in and claimed to be the owner of this bar. She had never seen or heard of him before, so she called security. Lucas came out and told her it was his little brother and he was half owner of the club. That's when she found out that Nathan was also a pro basketball player. He started working at the club and they saw more and more of each other.<p>

She had had her fair share of men troubles and she could tell he was just that, trouble. He was sexy as hell. He was the devil in disguise. He was fire and she had a strong craving to get burned. Haley wasn't dumb though. She knew what kind of guy he was and how he treated women. She wasn't going to let that happen. Of course he started to hit on her and make open statements about wanting to fuck her, but she wouldn't let herself. It seemed that only turned him on more. He was the predator and she was the prey. They worked together for almost a month before she caved. Late nights working alone together soon turned into all night fuck-fests. Now he would just come to her apartment in the middle of the night like she was some kind of hooker, and she let him. She hadn't been to Tric in awhile. She only bar tended when they needed her. She plays her music on stage every couple of nights. It pays well. Lucas is good to her. Haley took a much needed vacation and hoped that being away from Tric would help clear her mind, but instead it only clouded it because Nathan was still around. This was a fucked up situation. They had two different lives. They didn't go together. She was a twenty-three year old bar tender slash musician with nothing to her name except a couple hundred bucks, a guitar that she loved dearly, and a shitty car. He was a twenty-five year old pro athlete with the world and women at his feet. He would be leaving town soon. Leaving her. She was going to end it before he did.

Haley drank what was left of her martini and swiped the area again for any sign of Nathan. Finally she saw him emerge from his office. He was gorgeous. He had on dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and black boots. It was like the crowd parted for him and she now had a clear visual of him making he was to the bar. She trembled when his ice blue eyes met with her chocolate ones. She plucked the olive from the glass and popped it into her mouth. She made a show of sucking on it before chewing it. She watched him smirk and gaze at her body appreciatively. Haley suddenly felt very warm. She could do this though. She had to.

Nathan visually devoured Haley as she sat perched at the bar. The black dress she wore was tight; he could tell that from where he was. Her breasts were being hugged and pushed up by the heart-shaped design of the dress and her long smooth legs dangled off each other as black pumps, that had to add at least another four inches to her tiny frame, adorned her feet. She was sexy. Gorgeous. Dangerous. He remembers almost two months ago when he first laid eyes on her. She looked so innocent and pure, until she opened that mouth of hers up. She was feisty and he soon found that that trait translated into the bedroom. She was a chameleon of a woman who always kept him guessing. He found it odd that she was here at Tric. She didn't work tonight and she usually didn't come up here when she wasn't working. Not that he was complaining.

"Haley."

"Nathan."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you…privately."

Nathan smirked. He knew what that meant.

"Right this way."

Haley hopped off the stool and followed Nathan through the crowd to his office. She knew what he was expecting, but tonight wasn't about that. Tonight was about ending things. He had just closed the large steel door to his office when he suddenly had her pinned up against it with his hands and lips all over her.

"Nathan wait…this isn't what I meant."

"Oh come on Hales. I know you. This is what you want baby."

Haley bit her lip as he grabbed her breasts through her dress and laced her neck with kisses. She could feel herself slipping into oblivion.

"No Nathan...we…oh god…we need to talk."

Nathan smirked when he found that sweet spot just below her ear. She was putty in his hands now.

"We don't talk Hales. You know that. We fuck."

Haley froze as the words poured from his lips. She could feel herself coming back to reality and realizing why she was there in the first place.

"Jesus Nathan, can't you keep it in your pants for five fucking minutes!" Haley roughly pushed Nathan off of her and watched as he stumbled backwards.

"What the fuck Haley?"

"I said we need to talk god dammit!"

"So talk because I'm busy tonight."

"Yeah clearly, prick."

Haley pulled her dress down and adjusted her breasts as Nathan walked over to this desk. Typical egotistical asshole attitude as he propped his feet onto his desk. She followed him and stood at the other side of his desk. She almost felt like she was at the principal's office and she found herself becoming extremely turned on by the thought of Nathan being her principal and punishing her. Haley could feel the dampness between her legs, but ignored it. They had business to discuss.

"This thing…you and I…its over. Starting now Nathan."

"Is that all Hales? You say that every time."

"I mean it this time Nathan. You're going to be leaving soon. There's no need to keep this up, especially when we fight the way we do."

"Yeah but our making up is just as fun."

Haley rolled her eyes as he smirked. She wasn't getting through to him.

"It's over. You're not good for me. You have your life and I have mine."

Nathan jumped up and braced his hands on the desk in front of him.

"What are you saying Haley? That I'm not good enough for you?"

"We're not good for each other. We both know that."

"And why would you think that? Because you're a low-life bartender and I'm a pro basketball player?"

"Fuck you Nathan."

Nathan moved from behind his desk and stood in front of Haley. She could see the fire in his eyes and it excited her. It's the same fire he has before he fucks her. He's breathing hard and she can almost hear his heart beating. She knows he can hear hers. She feels like it's about to pound right out of her chest.

"I don't give a fuck if you're in the NBA, you know that. You and I are not good for each other."

"Alright _Hales_. Take your pathetic groupie shit somewhere else. I've got stuff to do."

"You don't get to talk to me like that. You think you're better than me? Well you're not. You're just as much a low-life as I am, _bad boy_."

Haley was standing so close to him that she couldn't tell his air from her air. She could feel rage within her and her hands were shaking at her sides. He always did this. They both did.

"Don't call me that." Nathan gritted out.

Haley pushed her chest out so that it came into contact with his. She let her hands rest on his chest as she buried her face in his neck.

"Why not? I thought you liked the names I called you when we fucked? Did that one hit a nerve?"

"Fuck you."

"Nope. That is exactly what we are not doing tonight. Good-bye Nathan."

Haley moved around Nathan and started to make her way towards the door when she felt his hand on her arm. He pulled her back with such force that she was sure she would have fallen on her ass if he didn't catch her.

"What the hell Nathan?"

He moved them so that she was boxed in between his desk and him. His eyes were now almost black and she felt the excitement boil within her. This is exactly what she was talking about. They both got off on hurting each other. They were some sick freaks.

"I want you Haley. I need you."

Nathan moved his hands over her breasts and down to the hem of her dress. She was perched on his desk so he gracefully slid a hand in between her thighs. Her eyes fell shut as he lightly caressed the inside of each thigh, getting closer and closer to her sex.

"That's just it Nathan…oh…you can't…oh…you can't need me."

Haley bit her lip as his fingers danced over her panties. One of his fingers caught the elastic and slipped inside her warm heat.

"Why not? Why can't I?"

She was finding it hard to concentrate as his fingers now started to plunge into her one by one until he had three sitting tightly inside of her. The pleasure was almost too much.

"God, you're so tight."

Nathan cradled his head on her shoulder as he let her warmness sweep over him. His other hand held her breast as he massaged it slowly.

"Oh god…this isn't healthy Nathan."

If he didn't have his ear right by her mouth, he was sure he wouldn't have heard her at all. He could feel his painful erection against his jeans, but he was holding back. He needed answers from Haley.

"What isn't? Us? Anything that feels as good as this is never good for you."

"You're going to be leaving soon."

Nathan moved his fingers faster inside of her. He could feel the dampness surrounding him and he knew it wouldn't be long until she came.

"So…that doesn't matter."

Haley gripped his shoulders tighter as his fingers moved rapidly in and out of her. She couldn't understand how they were still carrying on a conversation. She felt like she was high or having an outer body experience. She could feel her inner walls twitching and it was one more plunge of his fingers that had her moaning his name.

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut as she clamped around his fingers riding out her orgasm. He removed his fingers and began unzipping his pants.

Haley heard the unzipping of his pants and they quickly brought her back to what had just happened a few moments ago. They had just been arguing about not doing shit like this again. She was confused. Her feelings for Nathan were powerful and she couldn't define what they were yet.

"Nathan wait…this was a mistake. You're leaving. I'm me and you're you."

"What you were just feeling when you came is the same way that I feel when I'm with you. There's something here. I can't let these intense feelings go."

"You mean you can't let this intense _sex_ go?"

"That too."

Haley laughed at the stupid grin that adorned his face. She could never lie about the fact that she and Nathan had amazing sex, but that's all it was ever supposed to be.

"We're a mistake. We'll destroy each other."

"Or we'll be indestructible."

Haley had know Nathan only a short while, but she already knew that he was the kind of guy that tried to hide his feelings. She knew better than that though. His eyes gave away everything and right now they were screaming at her to believe him. She always tried to believe him, but he would always let her down. This time was no different, but she just couldn't say no.

Haley seized his lips in a fiery kiss as she tried to pull his shirt over his head. They broke the kiss for a moment so that he could rip his shirt off and she could slip out of her dress. Haley was now in her black lace bra and panties and Nathan was still in his unbuttoned jeans. They moved together so that they were now in front of his black couch. Haley pushed him down into a sitting position and moved to pull off his pants and boxers. She immediately grabbed his erection once it was free from the confines of his clothes. She worked her hand slowly over him and watched as his eyes fell closed and his head rested on the couch. She let one of her hands drift down to his balls as her mouth hovered over him. The minute her hands came into contact with his balls, he jumped up and his cock entered her mouth. Nathan growled in surprise at her mouth suddenly sucking him off. He let his hands tangle in her blonde waves as her head moved up and down. Her mouth felt amazing and he could feel himself hitting the back of her throat as she upped her pace.

"Hales…I'm…oh fuck. I'm gonna come." He barely finished the sentence before he jerked up and spilled his seed inside of her mouth. She sucked every last bit up until he was clean.

Haley stood up and removed her bra and panties as Nathan watched intently. She watched as he grabbed a hold of himself and began to stroke his now hardening erection. Haley nearly came all over again and practically licked her lips at the sight. She moved so that she could situate herself in his lap and purposely let his cock rub against her now soaking center.

Nathan instantly grabbed her hips when he felt their lower regions come into contact. Feeling Haley on top of him like that was enough to make him finish before they'd even started.

"No teasing Hales."

"Don't call me that."

"_Hales._"

Haley continued to rub herself on him as he gripped her hips tightly. She could tell he was having a difficult time and truth be told, so was she, but she loved teasing him. She had all the power now.

"Admit it Nathan."

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut tighter as she placed her hand on him and rubbed herself gently on his cock.

"Admit what Haley?"

"That you want to be with me. More than this. More than just fucking."

When he didn't answer Haley slowly started to lower herself onto him, but stopped so that just the tip of his head was buried inside her. She could feel him trying to push her down, but she wouldn't budge.

"Say it Nathan."

She started to raise up and remove him from her tight clutch completely when he gripped her hips tighter.

"I want to be with you. All of you Hales."

Haley smirked and sunk down suddenly on his erection. She heard Nathan growl and whisper expletives into her ear. She stayed still on top of him just watching him. She loved being the one to bring him so much pleasure. Haley could feel him trying to thrust inside of her so she decided to end her teasing for now. She leaned into his ear and lightly kissed his neck.

"You're so full of shit Nathan." Haley took hold of his ear lobe and bit down as she heard Nathan hiss in pain.

She began to rock her hips slowly and moaned when Nathan's hands massaged her breasts. She threw her head back in pleasure as he began to meet her thrusts. She sank down on him and held him in a vice grip and watched as his eyes practically rolled out of his head.

"Fuck you feel so good Hales."

Haley could feel herself getting close and knew that Nathan was even closer. She began to pick up her pace and rock faster on his lap.

Nathan couldn't even see straight with how much pleasure was seeping into his pores. Haley felt amazing on top of him and she looked even better. The sight of her fucking herself on his cock was a thought that almost had him blowing his load. She would be the death of him one day.

Haley moaned loudly as Nathan began to increase his pace meeting her thrusts and she let her hands go to her breasts as she touched herself. She felt Nathan's hands over hers and could feel him pull them away.

"Nuh-uh Hales. Those are mine."

She felt his hands all over her and soon his mouth was also. The sweat was pouring off both of their bodies and the aroma of sex was in the air. They were now both thrusting at frantic paces and when his fingers went to her clit she shattered into a million pieces. She gripped his back and nearly clawed off the black ink that lay on his perfectly tanned skin.

"Oh my god…Nathan."

When she came down she could still feel him thrusting inside of her so she grabbed his face and seized him in a visceral kiss. She lightly sucked on his tongue in her mouth and at that action she felt him spill everything inside of her as his body contracted with pleasure.

"Holy fuck."

They both sat there still joined as their bodies came down from one of the most intense sexual experiences either has ever had. She's still gripping onto his back and she's always wondered why he chose the word that sits permanently on his back. She loosens her grip and let's her fingers delicately trace the letters. She's memorized that tattoo many times during their fucking sessions.

"Why did you get this tattoo Nathan?"

Nathan could feel his eyes becoming heavy with fatigue at her soothing motions on his back. He doesn't like to talk about his tattoo, but he decided he would enlighten her.

"I got the word _invincible_ because I thought I was. I thought I had the world in the palm of my hand. I thought I could overcome anything and anyone…that I was immune to feelings that got people in trouble."

"And you don't think that anymore?"

"Not after meeting you."

Blue met brown in an intense staring contest as Nathan's words sunk in. Haley bit her lip as she thought about what that could mean. Coming from Nathan it could mean many things.

"So what do we do now Nathan?"

"We continue whatever this is and we live our lives."

"Simple as that huh?"

Nathan challenged Haley's smirk with his own.

"No, but you and I will figure it out."

"So I'll see you next off season?"

Nathan rubbed his palms lightly down Haley's back as he pondered her question. This is what it came down to. This is where he defines what they are. She was a part of him already and he couldn't throw that away. There were times that he held her so tight that he could almost feel her inside of him. He didn't know if he could be everything that she wanted and she didn't know if she could be everything for him, but they were willing to find out…to an extent. Haley was right about what she had said earlier. They weren't good for each other. They were masochists.

"Yeah _Hales_. I'll be here."

Haley smiled at the smart-ass way he said her name. It wasn't a promise, but it was as close as she was going to get. She couldn't say no to him today. Maybe she was insane. The definition of insanity is doing something over and over again and expecting different results. She had expected different outcomes after every time she slept with Nathan in hopes that he had changed. Or maybe she had an addiction. The definition of addiction is the condition of being addicted to a particular substance, thing, or activity. Either way Nathan consumed her. In every good way and every bad way. He was in her system and running through her veins. She doesn't know what the future holds, but she knows they'll either be destructible or indestructible.


End file.
